The objective of the work proposed below is to determine the characteristics of lexical memory, the internal lexicon, its structure, the way it is searched, the possibility of flexibility of the structure, and the characteristics of information held in the lexicon. To do this a series of studies will be carried out using lexical decision tasks, tachistoscopic recognition and frequency judgment. A mathematical model of the internal lexicon and the search processes that are used in it will be constructed.